Bissig
by BellaVanWolle
Summary: Harry wusste eines mit Sicherheit – er brauchte Blut, dringend, ansonsten wäre nicht nur er dem Tode geweiht. Und er war sich noch einer Sache bewusst, er musste sich verlieben, bald, sonst würde ein Unglück geschehen. [HPDM] [Slash!]


**Harry wusste eines mit Sicherheit – er brauchte Blut, dringend, ansonsten wäre nicht nur er dem Tode geweiht. Und er war sich noch einer Sache bewusst, er musste sich verlieben, bald, sonst würde ein Unglück geschehen. Und er hoffte nur, dass diese Liebe auch erwidert werden würde, ansonsten drohte der Weltuntergang. **

**Disclaimer:** Nix meins, no money

**Teile**: bisher 12/??

**Pairings:** HP/DM - BZ/SF, HG/RW, RL/SB, NL/GW – Sirius lebt, Voldi ist tot

**Genre: **RomanzeDrama ein klein wenig Humor

**Warnung**: slash!! Lemon!!!!! Dark! Ein bisschen blut, ein großes Geheimnis und eine neugierige Fledermaus xD

HAPPY END MIT GARANTIE!

**B I S S I G**

_Such mit mir den schwarzen Gral_

_Ich lehr dich, was es heißt zu lieben_

_Lös die Fesseln der Moral_

_Folge deinen verborgnen Trieben_

**Prolog**

Ein bleiches Gesicht starrte ihm aus dem Spiegel entgegen. Unter seinen intensiv grün schimmernden Augen hatten sich fast schwarze Ränder gebildet und seine blutroten Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen gepresst. Einen Moment lang legte er seine Hände auf seine Wangen, die unglaublich weich waren, beinahe so wie das weiche Fell einer Katze. Trotz dessen, das er ein pubertärer Teenager von 16 Jahren war, hatte er keine Hautprobleme, aber das wären auch wirklich die schönsten Probleme, die er haben könnte. Nein, nein, Voldemort hatte er längst hinter sich, der alte Sack konnte ihm nichts mehr, höchstens seine verdammten Todesser, die es immer noch teilweise gab.

Aber diese Todesser konnten ihm nichts mehr, dennoch hatte Dumbledore ihn ein letztes Mal zu den Dursleys gebracht. Harry hasste ihn dafür mehr als alles andere und nicht nur dafür. Manchmal hatte er gehofft, dass dieser alte Knacker ebenfalls sein Leben im Krieg lassen würde wie Voldemort. Leider war dem nicht so. Er verspürte einen unglaublichen Hass auf Dumbledore, dieser hatte ihn nur ausgenutzt, wichtige Informationen verschwiegen und ihn zu den Dursleys geschickt, obwohl er doch zu Sirius wollte. Aber nein, es wäre zu gefährlich – bla bla bla…

„Junge, komm endlich!", brüllte Onkel Vernon hoch und endlich stahl sich ein Grinsen auf Harrys Lippen, sodass seine weißen spitzen Eckzähne aufblitzten. Neues Leben erwachte in den strahlend grünen Augen und die Augenringe verschwanden. Er fühlte sich gut, denn er wusste, dass er seine Freunde und Sirius bald wieder sehen würde und, dass er endlich von den Dursleys wegkam. Nie wieder würde er auch nur einen Fuß in dieses Haus setzen. Die spitzen Zähne stumpften ab, während er den Kragen seines Mantels hochklappte, sich ein letztes Mal im Spiegel musterte und dann seinen Koffer nahm. Hedwig war schon längst bei Sirius, so hatte er nicht viel zum schleppen.

Er eilte die Treppe überschwänglich runter und wäre beinahe mit der Wand kollidiert, konnte sich aber gerade eben noch halten. Vielleicht sollte er seine Laune doch ein wenig runter kurbeln, ansonsten passierte noch ein Unglück. Er wollte heile in Hogwarts ankommen und nicht als Krüppel. Immerhin hatte er noch zwei Jahre Schule, die musste er irgendwie durchhalten – und zwar gesund.

Onkel Vernon wartete bereits ungeduldig auf Harry, welcher aus dem Haus Schritt und stehen blieb. Er wandte sich ein letztes Mal zu dem Haus um, in welchem er sich nicht wirklich daheim gefühlt hatte. Nein, dies war nicht sein zuhause und es würde das auch nie sein. Sein Zuhause war Hogwarts, sein zuhause war bei Sirius und nicht dieses Haus im Ligusterweg 4, Little Whinging in Surrey. Er würde nicht mehr auf Dumbledore hören und ab jetzt einfach das machen was er wollte – sich einen süßen Freund suchen, viel Zeit mit Hermine und Ron verbringen und mit Sirius albern. Er würde auch dessen Liebeskummer ertragen, nur, wenn er nie wieder hierhin musste. Wenn Sirius Liebeskummer hatte begann der pure Horror, doch das war erträglicher Horror im Gegensatz zu den Dursleys.

„Wird's bald!", fauchte sein fetter Onkel, welcher wirklich mal eine Diät machen sollte. Sogleich wandte Harry sich ab und hievte den Koffer auf die Rückbank im Auto. Sein Onkel krümmte nicht einen Finger um ihm zu helfen, doch Harry hätte auch keine Hilfe von ihm angenommen. Er setzte sich neben seinen Koffer auf die Rückbank und ließ sich dann zum Bahnhof kutschieren. Ein jedes mal hatte er ein Kribbeln im Bauch, wenn die Ferien um waren und es hieß – zurück nach Hogwarts. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine blutroten Lippen, trotz dessen, dass es draußen anfing zu regnen. Die ersten Tropfen klatschten gegen das Fenster und erschwerten die Sicht. Vernon Dursley fluchte in einer Tour durch, sodass Harry nur schwer ein schadenfrohes Kichern unterdrücken konnte.

Tja, Pech gehabt.

---

Gemächlich schritt Harry auf das Gleis 9 ¾ zu, in einer Hand hielt er den Koffer, welcher für ihn eigentlich kein Problem zum tragen war. Den Mantel hatte er abgelegt, da es doch nicht mehr so kalt war wie noch vor ein paar Stunden. Naiv wie er war, entgingen ihm die Blicke, die ihn verfolgten, als er durch die Zauberermenge schritt um nach seinen Freunden Ausschau zu halten. Er war in den Ferien aber auch gewachsen und er hatte deutlich an Muskeln zugelegt, zwar war er alles andere als braun gebrannt, dafür hatte es in den Ferien zu oft geregnet, dennoch geriet so manches Mädchen ins Schwärmen und allesamt waren sie neidisch auf Hermine, weil diese die beste Freundin von Harry war.

„Harry!"

Das braun gelockte Genie stürmte auch schon durch die Menge auf ihren besten Freund zu, den sie stürmisch umarmte. Lachend erwiderte Harry die Umarmung und drückte seine beste Freundin an sich, die ihn regelrecht anstrahlte.

„Oh Harry, gut siehst du aus. Wie waren deine Ferien? Hoffentlich haben die Dursleys dich nicht all zu schlecht behandelt. Hat sich Sirius denn bei dir gemeldet? Aber meine Briefe hast du ja bekommen, ich –„

"Mine, mir geht es gut, nicht so stürmisch", schmunzelte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor amüsiert, sodass Hermines Wangen rot leuchteten. Sie war manchmal aber auch ein Plappermaul. Eindeutig, sie war viel zu oft bei Ron zuhause. Diese Familie färbte ja schon auf sie ab. Apropos Ron, wo war dieser eigentlich? Immer kamen die Weasleys zu spät, das war ja so typisch und einfach nur schrecklich, wie Hermine fand. Aber man fragte sie ja nie.

„Wo ist Ron?", stellte Harry die Frage, die Hermine sich wenige Sekunden zuvor auch schon gestellt hatte. Man merkte mal wieder, dass sie doch die besten Freunde waren. Ron war wenig später eingetrudelt und wirkte ziemlich gehetzt. Wimmernd und leidlich seufzend hatte er sich von Hermine eine Standpauke anhören müssen, ehe er auch schon zum Vertrauensschülerabteil gezogen wurde. Er hatte nicht den geringsten Nerv dafür, dennoch war er stolz, als Vertrauensschüler ernannt geworden zu sein. Grinsend winkte er Harry kurz zu, was dieser schmunzelnd erwiderte. Er fragte sich ehrlich warum die beiden kein Paar waren, sie passten so gut zusammen.

Schmunzelnd schüttelte er seinen Kopf, sodass er sein verwuscheltes Haar noch ein bisschen mehr durcheinander brachte. Er sprang schnell in den Zug, welcher sich kurz darauf auch schon in Bewegung setzte. Es fehlte nicht viel und manch trauriger Elternteil hätte sein Taschentuch zum Abschied gezückt. Wieder ging es auf eine weite Reise nach Hogwarts. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Hogwarts – endlich.

Er machte sich auf den Weg um ein freies Abteil zu suchen, doch da alle schon besetzt waren und er Seamus nicht alleine lassen wollte, setzte er sich einfach zu ihm. Seamus zählte mittlerweile zu seinen guten Freunden, die er ebenso mit seinem Leben beschützen würde wie etwa Hermine und Ron.

„Hi Harry", grüßte der Ire ihn breit grinsend, welches von dem Schwarzhaarigen sofort erwidert wurde. Seamus steckte einen so an mit der guten Laune, dass man gar nicht anders konnte als mitgerissen zu werden und ebenso breit zu grinsen. Harry machte es sich bequem, hatte seine Sachen verstaut und wenig später redeten die beiden über Gott und die Welt. Irgendwann gesellte sich Neville dazu, der mal wieder seine Kröte Trevor gesucht hatte. Dean war bei seiner neuen Flamme Lavender und flirtete eine Runde, sollte er ruhig machen, die anderen Jungs hatten auch so ihren Spaß.

Harry war glücklich, er fühlte sich, als würde er endlich nach hause kommen. Und genau so war es auch. Endlich fuhr er wieder nach hause, acht Wochen Tortur waren vorbei. Aber irgendetwas würde fehlen, jetzt wo Voldemort nicht mehr da war, hatte er keine Ausreden mehr um seine Hausaufgaben nicht machen zu müssen, außerdem würde er sich sicher zu Tode langweilen. Aber besser, als wenn noch weitere Menschen durch Voldis Hand sterben würden.

Jetzt endlich konnte sein Leben beginnen. Wurde aber auch Zeit.

Ein glückliches Grinsen ruhte auf Harrys Lippen und kurz sah man wieder die spitzen Eckzähne aufblitzen, doch keiner der anderen bemerkte es – zum Glück. Er wollte nicht, dass sie panisch davon rannten, weil sie sie glaubten er würde ihr Blut wollen, aber er wollte nicht ihr Blut, er wollte das Blut eines jungen Mannes, der ihm sein Herz rauben würde. So lange musste er sich noch gedulden können.

Er ahnte nicht mal, dass er gar nicht mehr so lange warten musste…

**tbc**


End file.
